True Love
by Guardianrebel18
Summary: Arthur Bernstein living in a chaotic world caused by the election of Trump secretly wishes for a different world with the world turned out much better, all of a sudden his wish is granted, and Arthur is in for quite a surprise when he meets his childhood Heroes! And meets true love of his life! (Taranee X OC)
1. A new World

**copyright disclaimer: I do not own the W.I.T.C.H. the characters as they are the property of Elizabetta Gnone and Disney. I only own the OC's, which are my creation.**

 **PS: I'M BAAAACK! After a 3 long year long break from fanfiction due to work and school, now that I'm on vacation I will be working on this story and the other stories, especially W.I.T.C.H. across the Multiverse, which is still being worked on. As you may know, the first chapter of the story and the second chapter is the same one after I accidentally overwritten the first tractor with the second one while trying to make edits.**

 **This story will be different as it will feature some adult literature, hence the M rating. The entire story will not be mature, only a few chapters, I've already written over half of the story and I will upload it once per day after additional grammatical errors if any are fixed. There are no grammatical errors that I've observed, but I may find some words I don't make sense, for example, I may have a something like, for example (he have went) instead of the correct (he has went). Grammatical errors annoy me if I am the one who makes them.**

 **This story will be slightly different as well, since my OC and several major characters will have autism come in real life I also do have autism and it will feature what is this like for people with Autism like myself to go through life, and of course the story will be featured what some action and adventure, but not as much as my previous story.**

* * *

It was almost two years after Donald Trump became president and my worst fears were coming true, World War 3 was set to begin. In the middle of the night, I was going to Manhattan to go nightclubbing for the first time with a friend who was waiting for me at the club. Because I don't do well in loud social situations due to Asperger's, I didn't think it was a good idea, but my friend and I were sure that World War 3 was about to begin and we wanted to experience something cool and awesome that could be a little bit loud.

at 10:00 PM, I boarded the R Train at the 71 st continental Avenue Station in Forest Hills.

I was going to the club for dancing and a rock concert and I brought $400 with me since the club was expensive and I also wanted to get something to eat out of the club.

The train was completely empty for some reason and I was the only person that entered the train since there was another R train right before.

The R Train was a standard r46 Pullman car that was retrofitted in 1991 after the GOH overhaul.

The conductor said that the next stop will be 67th Avenue and to stand clear of the closing doors. Then the bell chimed twice and the doors closed.

As The train reached its maximum velocity of 35 miles per hour after 45 seconds of pulling out of the station, I noticed bright flashes out of the train that I thought was from friction from the high speeds with the contact shoe and the third rail.

5 seconds later I noticed bright flashes inside the car as well and then everything went white. And I close my eyes to Shield them from the bright light.

When I open my eyes again there were numerous people on the train and we were pulling into the 67th Avenue Station, which was completely awed since when the train pulled out of the station the car was completely empty.

And when the train arrived at the station, I suddenly began feeling very nauseous and I ran right out of the car and ran to a garbage can and vomited.

I thought that I was going crazy or that see no one on the train was a hallucination or that seeing people on the train was a hallucination.

Even after I vomited, I was extremely dizzy and I was holding on to the trash can to prevent myself from falling over unconscious.

There happened to be an off-duty emergency room medical doctor who worked at the North Shore Long Island Jewish Medical Center which was only a few blocks away who happened to see me when I got sick and called for an ambulance to pick me up from the station.

The EMT workers pick me up took me on a stretcher carry me up the stairs out of the station and into an ambulance where I passed out. The next thing I remembered is waking up being pulled out on a stretcher in the hospital.

After being examined, the attending doctor notified me that I had an infection and low blood pressure which cause me to become dizzy and throw up, so they treated me for dehydration and hunger by giving me fluids and food and discharged me from the hospital. When I inquired about the medical bill, I was notified that all Healthcare costs are covered!

Even stranger was when I pulled out my LG Stylo two, everyone stared at me in shock and a swarm of people was looking at me asking where did I get the phone.

I told them I got it at the nearby Metro PCS store, but everyone had either flip phones or old fashioned button phones.

When I was walking out of the hospital, I decided to look at the paper add to my shock the date on the paper was September 1st, 2004! I was still in elementary school at that time, much less graduating from college. My pants were constantly falling down and my shirt suddenly felt really big. I didn't realize that earlier through everything that happened. When I looked at the mirror, I realized that a really young version of me was staring back at the mirror and when I touch my face all of my facial hair was gone and when I looked at my arms and legs I had no almost no hair at all.

I decided to go to my old address where I lived back in 2004. When I got there, I realize that another family occupied the premises and there was no record of my family ever living at that house.

I realized that I had not only travel back in time, but also into a parallel universe. In this parallel universe America, not to mention the world was radically different The death penalty had been banned in America since 1976, education and Health Care were universally free since 1980.

Also, America had a Norwegian style criminal justice system with life imprisonment banned and prisons themselves were amazingly good with each inmate having their own room with TVs and other luxuries. And prisons themselves or amazingly good with each inmate having their own room with TVs and other luxuries. The death penalty was banned in 1968 and as a result of all of that, the murder rate radically lower and was less than .3 homicides per 100,000 people.

I found all of that out and what our by using the hospital's internet cafe. And guess who the president was, Al Gore.

While I was aimlessly wandering the streets, I got the biggest shock of my life to the point that I almost passed out when I visited the AAA location in Elmhurst.

When I looked at the map of the Northeast United States, was smack dab in the middle of New York City and Boston, where New Haven Connecticut was supposed to be was Heatherfield.


	2. Meeting the Guardians

Once I found out that I was in the alternate universe, I had immediately decided to use the cash that I plan to get into the dance club to buy a Metro-North ticket to get to heatherfield to hopefully meet the Guardians and get back to my world using the heart Candracar.

So, once I was discharged from the hospital, I got back on the R Train at the 67th Avenue Station and took the R Train to Lexington Avenue 59th Street and transfer to Grand Central Station to take a heatherfield bound Metro-North train. And I also found out in addition to being in the alternate universe, that the year was 2004 and that I was only 13 years old, and I had also de-aged the same number of years I went back.

In addition to de Aging, I was very excited that I was now in the universe of WITCH! The date happened to be the day of the first day of school. I had decided to sleep on the two hour long train ride to heatherfield and then hopefully take the local bus to Sheffield Institute.

To my surprise in this Dimension, the Metro-North tickets regular price was only $5 and that was the peak rate, while the outgoing rate off-peak was about 250 in because I had a disability, Asperger syndrome, the rate was only 1.25.

I arrived in heatherfield as the passenger next to me woke me up as I asked them to wake me up when we get there, so I don't miss my stop.

After arriving at Sheffield Institute, after taking the bus there.

Is there, I saw a girl, who I recognized immediately eating breakfast in the cafeteria, Taranee. I sat next to her and introduced myself, however a bit awkwardly. I then asked her, are you Taranee?

She said to me, how do you know my name?"

I said nervously, "lucky guess.

Walter and he was eating her egg sandwich she likely packed from home, Taranee was reading a weather book!

Before I met her, I had introduced myself to principal Knickerbocker and to my surprise, she let me be at the school even though I thought this was a private school in that I could not be here and it turned out Sheffield Institute was formerly private and was now part of the heatherfield Public School system and it was a combined middle and high school.

Also, during the first day of class I introduced myself and I told everyone about my autism which some of the classmates also came forward and told me that they had autism and to my surprise the classmates who came forward with Torani, Halen and will vandom who were all on the Spectrum!

Also, the The Cook's decided to adopt me after their son Peter went off to college after I told him that my parents disappeared and could no longer be found which in a way is true.

I decided to break it to the Guardians about their powers and that I knew who they were and that I was from an alternate Dimension where their life was based on a TV show and they were no longer surprised by what I told him as they discovered that there alternate universes where their world is actually considered fake, but now that I had future knowledge what was going to happen, I decided to assist them as much as I could.

Now, that I lived with Taranee and became her adopted brother, because I knew so much about which and their future Adventures, I was allowed to go on missions with them mostly to assist them in arranging escape plans as I was very visually oriented due to my autism which allow me to pay attention to detail since I am visual learner which can allow me to pick up on things that other people could miss like traps or new Escape Routes that no one else knew about or thought of.

I got the Guardians out of a lot of potential death traps like the one time there was going to be a rockslide, I noticed a tiny Pebble fall and saw how the Rocks were dangling precariously over the cliff and it was raining, this was not on Meridian, but on heatherfield on a field trip to visit the Berkshire mountains in Massachusetts we were near the town of Lee about a couple of miles north of the Massachusetts Turnpike in Berkshire County.

I told the Guardians not to go that way and Will, Taranee and Hay-Lin are all on the Spectrum also saw the potentially unseen Danger.

And not a minute later, the rockslide occurred and no one was injured since it was a long a walking path and the park rangers came to check up if everything was okay and they were actually planning on closing the park to the public citing the dangers of rock slides and they were actually going with the close it five minutes after we arrived.

But I also got them out of traps set by villains and once I got used to Heather Fields roads I found shortcuts and directed Lionel and Teresa on how to get home the quickest and they were surprised how quickly I learn how to navigate roads even though I'm not a native to Heatherfield as the cooks were also out of town and only move there a less than a year ago.

During a mission will try to open a fold in the heart of camera car glowed a bright pink color which will was shocked by and said, wow, and ask the heart if everything is okay and it blink two times which indicated that everything was indeed fine.

Then, the fold indeed opened up, but when we step through, I was shocked to find what was on the other side.

Gone With The Towering skyscrapers of heatherfield, but will replaced by smaller skyscrapers and the familiar sight of factories and old industrial sectors of New Haven Connecticut and after some walking around I realized that we were New Haven Connecticut.

I had decided to break the news of the Guardians so, I told W.I.T.C.H. " Girls, I think we have a problem."

"I think we do, on what world are we" Asked Hay-Lin

Before I was able to answer the question, Taranee said, "from what Arthur has told me, I believe we are in his world, and precisely in New Haven Connecticut since Arthur told me that New Haven Connecticut replaces heatherfield in his world and in Heatherfield's past, the city was called New Haven.

Then, I checked the date on the metro newspaper and it said Wednesday August 30th,2017.

To my surprise, why aged up back to my normal age, the guardian still remained at their previous age of 12 to 13 and I realized that this was going to be a big issue, but I had to make it work.

I took the Metro North Railroad back to New York, and it was back up to its usual price that it was back in the original timeline and everything was back to the way it was before Trump was president, and I knew that Hurricane Irma was going to hit the East Coast. I was thinking to myself, how do I tell the Guardians in less than a week a category 4 hurricane will potentially hit the East Coast, and not only that, but the hurricane was named after one of the Guardians! The day of my disappearance where the day I transferred into the Guardian's world.

Hurricane Irma Was situated to make landfall in the southeast United States, but slightly inland.

That day, Irma was a category 5 with 175 miles per hour sustained winds


	3. Hurricane Irma

**Today, Saturday September 2nd 2017, is the date I'm uploading this chapter and what you see below is my forecast for Hurricane Irma as I believe will happen.**

* * *

Everyone in North East, especially in Southern New England was concerned about a 1938 repeat,will hurricane screened up the coast and without warning make made landfall in Long Island and east of the I strong southerly winds caused a wall of water 20 to 30 ft High to wash ashore killing over 500 people. The reason no one evacuated was because no one thought that the storm was going to go directly north. This happened because there was an upper level low to the west and a strong hi to the east which funnel the storm North at 60 to 70 miles per hour and the current forecast for Irma was showing the same thing.

I told Hay-Lin, "I still remembered when television Hay-Lin said in episode F is for facades, voiced by Liza del Mundo"get ready for Hurricane Hay-Lin!" when she was trying to take down Sandpit, but after tracker took her down, she said "Think I've been downgraded to a tropical depression."

Hey Linden told me, I really did say that and I only said that that I got down to get it to tropical depression to keep myself happy after getting such a horrible Blow To The Head so maybe the the giddy feeling I was trying to enact with preventing me from passing out.

I told the Guardians, That was not the only instant of W.I.T.C.H. predicting a hurricane, while one was in the TV show, another one was in a fan fiction I read from Lex van we're in one of the chapters for was made of tropical storm happen and Irma's birthday. Coolest thing is that this chapter was written in May of 2011, before hurricane Irene happen and ironically the name Irma was the replacement for Irene. Names for the Atlantic and Eastern Pacific hurricane seasons are updated every six years by the National Weather Service. If you want to read Lex Van Story just go to his fanfiction and type W.I.T.C.H. exposed and go to chapter 3

Because it wasn't me drowsy related joke, and I love neither ology I burst out laughing when I heard it and even stimmed little bit, or flap my hands because I became so excited.

However, I knew the seriousness that hurricane Armour possessed and that it was likely going to be worse than Sandy.

Hurricane Irma what's predicted by all the major computer models to hit directly up the coast and none of the models had the storm missing the coast and that was what was so concerning and already the city of New York was making evacuation plans as it were talking about it on the news even though it was several days before the storm actually was going to affect us.

Mayor Bill de Blasio ordered more sand to be piled on the beach and send backs to be placed to Stave off the storm surge.

36 hours before the storm hit, it was a rainy day as that storm system that was going to Perma northward was affecting the city and was just a gloomy rainy day. But that day, the city of New York issued mandatory evacuations for zones A and B and everyone from the rockaways evacuated on like for Hurricane Sandy has people remembered how bad Sandy was on the Rockaways. Sheepshead Bay which also got flooded during Sandy and was in Zombie also mostly evacuated, especially people who are by the Belt Parkway by the water.

At the time, I didn't know just how bad the storm is going to be and how this was going to change the world for a long time.

It was now 24 hours before the hurricane hit and the only sign of the hurricane was in an increasing East Wind which is only a 10 miles per hour since the hurricane was coming in so quickly, the storm was only going to last a few hours.

By this point in time all New York City Subways have been shut down and new storm barriers that were introduced after Sandy were being operated to prevent flood water from getting into the Montague tunnels and other tunnels that go under the East River.

24 hours before landfall Erma was still a low-level Category 5 with 160 mile per hour winds and Irma still had to pass over the Gulf Stream which I knew could give it an additional burst of energy.

That happened and the winds in Irma went up to 165 miles per hour and Irma was now only 18 hours away from New York City and had Winds of 165 miles per hour.

Landfall was expected now in the New York City area and I was hoping it made landfall just to our East to spare the South and Southeast winds that could bring the storm surge into the city.

It became very windy now only 12 hours before landfall and do winds are now becoming to get up to Tropical storm-force Irma at this in time, had 150 mile per hour winds and is expected to make landfall in New York City as a weak category 4 with 130 mile per hour winds.

The storm hit and I heard things breaking outside trees falling down and right during the strongest part of the wind I heard Windows of cars breaking outside and car alarms going off.

We all waited out the storm in my apartment and you do how well I taped up the windows, they held through the eye wall and I went outside to film the eye by going up to the roof of my apartment building and looking around I filmed and saw how tall I will clouds were and how they were quickly rotating about. I have never seen anything like it before, it was a mesmerizing site to be in the eye wall and I called all the Guardians up there to see it with me, I knew I only had a few minutes up there before the backside of the hurricane came in so we snap some pictures and I made a quick video and an update and since we still had electricity, I was live streaming this to YouTube.

Because the hurricane made landfall directly over New York City instead of being to the south and West the storm surge inundation into Manhattan was not as bad as expected as before the eye wall came over we had Northeast winds and now the winds were coming out of the West, so thankfully the storm surge was not as bad as expected.

The wind damage was incredible on the other hand are trees uprooted some roofs torn off even if your car is in the middle of the street push there by the incredibly strong category three to four wind gusts.

It was only a matter of time before we lost power as a hurricane was going to pass that reckley over the power generating plants that were to the north of the city.

As expected, we lost power, but some of the antennas had backup generating powers so cell phone service was still operating and when I went on social media, there were news reports saying how it may take a week or two to restore power and I definitely knew that the class I was supposed to start on Monday September 11th was surely were going to get cancelled.


End file.
